disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maleficent's Staff
Maleficent's Staff is a magical golden scepter owned and wielded by the evil fairy Maleficent. It possesses great magical power that she uses for her evil purposes. Design ''Sleeping Beauty'' A length of twisted birchwood encased in gold and surmounted by an engraved lotus bearing a glowing crystal orb. ''Once Upon a Time'' A length of twisted willow surmounted by a blackened iron dragon, between whose wings rests a crystal orb filled with swirling mists. ''Maleficent'' A length of twisted birchwood, tree looking in appearance and a oval crystal ball on top. Appearances ''Sleeping Beauty Maleficent appears with her staff and her pet raven, Diablo, during Aurora's christening when she interrupts the celebration. She uses it to perform her evil magic as she put a curse on Aurora, saying that before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. When King Stefan and his wife, Queen Leah orders their guards to arrest her, she uses her power and that of the staff to flee with Diablo. It is later used to punish her goons back at her castle in the Forbidden Mountain for failing to find Aurora. (They had been searching in cradles for sixteen years.) On the eve of Aurora's 16th birthday and back at her parents' castle, the staff is used to transform Maleficent into a will-o'-the-wisp, hypnotizing Aurora before luring her to a remote tower, where Maleficent transforms into the spinning wheel on which Aurora pricks her finger to fulfill the curse. After Diablo is turned to stone by the Three Good Fairies during their escape from Maleficent's castle, she uses the staff to summon lightning bolts and spells aimed at Prince Phillip in order to hinder him, including a "forest of thorns", which she conjures by chanting a spell using the immensely powerful dark magic of the crystal orb on it: ''"A forest of thorns shall be his tomb! Bourne through the skies on a fog of doom! Now go with the curse, and serve me well! Round King Stefan's castle, cast my spell!" Prince Phillip is able to overcome the mystical thorns, so Maleficent takes her staff and leaves her castle to personally deal with him by transporting herself in front of King Stephan’s' castle, blocking his entry. She then tells him that he shall have to fight her, and "all the powers of Hell" and transforms into a huge dark dragon. Though she overwhelms him, and it looks like he is about to meet his death. The Three Good Fairies transfer some of their power to his sword with this incantation: "Thou sword of truth, fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure!" And so he throws the enchanted weapon into her heart, fatally wounding her. As she falls forward, she attempts to devour him, but misses, and her heavy weight causes the cliff beneath her to crumble, and she falls to her death. The staff is nowhere to be seen, and all that's left is her shredded robe, with the sword still stuck in it which blackens. ''Maleficent After Maleficent had her wings cut off by King Stefan, their absence made it difficult to balance. She creates the staff from a simple twig to help her walk, and later carries it to signify her position. Even when she regains her wings, she still wields it. Once Upon a Time In the television series ''Once Upon a Time, Maleficent (portrayed by Kristin Bauer van Straten of "True Blood" fame) possesses a staff in which she hides the darkest, most vile curse imaginable. The Evil Queen, Regina Mills, bests her in a duel and takes it, only to smash the crystal orb on the floor, revealing the scroll upon which the spell is written. Maleficent warns her, however, that all power comes with a price. The staff is shown to possess great power as seen when Maleficent was able to use it to put the whole town of Storybrooke to sleep. She can also use the staff to shoot out purple powered beams and fire too. ''House of Mouse The Staff also made an appearance in ''House of Mouse. It is used to punish the goons and to bop Hades and Captain Hook on their heads. It zaps Jafar during their date after he tells her that he's been searching for a Diamond in the Rough. In the film Mickey's House of Villains, during the song "It's Our House Now", when the villains take over the House of Mouse, she uses it to transform into a fire-breathing dragon, impressing Chernabog. ''Kingdom Hearts'' The staff is present in Kingdom Hearts helps maleficent a at battle and other times. Gallery Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art V.jpg|Concept for Maleficent's staff in the 2014 film Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art IV.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art III.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-823.jpg|The staff in Sleeping Beauty Maleficent staff.png|Maleficent's Staff in Once Upon a Time 102GettingCurse.png Disney-Maleficent-Movie-Deluxe-Glowing-Staff-001.jpg Queen_Maleficent's_Staff.jpg|The top of Maleficent's staff in Once Upon a Time maleficent scepter.jpg Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Those destroyed Category:Kingdom Hearts Objects Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Maleficent (film) Category:Once Upon a Time Objects Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Created by Magic Category:Weapons Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Descendants